Don't Even Think About It!
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: When Connor finds out that Romeo likes Murphy, what does he do? Read to find out! ConnorxMurphy
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Ok for starters: NO I DO NOT OWN CONNOR AND MURPHY or Romeo or ANY of the characters from The Boondock Saints! They belong to Troy Duffy. If I owned them, The Boondock Saints would have tiny plot changes. Not many, but still xD. Anyway also in this little rant of mine:

I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE CONNORXMURPHY! Don't like, then don't freaking read it. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head forcing you to do it! I don't care at all. Get over it. Don't like don't read! And if you flame I am going to just remove the comment and shrug it off. Unlike you oh flamer, I have a life and don't care what the fuck people think of me. I like what I like and if you don't then go find something else. *shrugs* But be warned, keep bugging me and I get ugly!)

Don't Even Think About It!

By: malfoysdaughter

It had been a bad day, and from the looks of things, it was only going to get worse off for him. Stomping up the stairs to the shitty apartment he shared with his brother. Murphy wasn't home yet, and Connor was beginning to worry where he was. Normally, they got home at about the same time on the days they ran errand. Connor would do the shopping and Murphy would do everything else. But they always met at the door to their apartment. But as he reached their floor and looked around, there wasn't a single sign of Murphy. Shrugging it off, Connor unlocked the door and stormed in. "Murph?" Calling out the other man's name was only met with silence. Grumbling under his breath, he started to make his way to the kitchen to put away the food he had bought when one of the stupid paper bags busted. His jaw tightened and he began to swear under his breath in Gallic. Kneeling down, he started to pick them up and throw them towards the kitchen, heedless of everything around him. Grabbing the final can, he threw it in to the adjoining room.

"FUCK!" He shouted suddenly. The can had hit the steel fridge and busted. Why the hell was nothing going right today? From the moment he had fallen out of bed in the MIDDLE OF A GOOD DREAM, to now, the whole day had been horrible. But what had made it worse had happened in the middle of the store. As he had been staring at the veggies, Romeo had spotted him.

"Connor! Hey what's up. Is Murphy with you?" Romeo had asked. Connor raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, he's doing something down at the dock." Connor had replied.

"Can I ask you something then? Is he single? Or is he seeing someone?" He asked, looking away. Connor had only seen red a few times in his life, but the second Romeo had stopped talking, he had wanted to strangle his friend.

"I have no idea. That's his business." He had replied, gripping the carrot so hard in his hand that it snapped. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" Romeo asked, backing away from him slightly. Connor gave himself a slight shake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, looking away. "Just ask him. I don't know." He said, walking away. Romeo had just shrugged and walked away. But for some odd reason, something inside of Connor had plummeted into his stomach and had left a small hole in him. But no matter what he did, he just didn't know why it had upset him so. Well, that's what he was telling himself. In all honesty, he didn't want Romeo anywhere near his brother. He wanted Murphy to himself, and now, he had to act fast if he was going to have his way. If Romeo had his, then Murphy would be untouchable.

As he replayed the day, he sighed and leaned on the fridge. The second he did, he remembered that the can of sauce had busted all over it.

"Damn it all!" He snapped, tugging the shirt off and storming to the bedroom. As he entered, he instantly cast a glance at Murphy's unmade bed. The sheet was almost on the floor, and the blanket was tangled with it. He had to smirk. No matter what he said, the bed was never made. Not that it bothered him; he never really made his anyway. Tossing the ruined shirt into the wash pile, he began to search for a new one. Grabbing one, he went to put it on, but as it reached his face, the scent of Murphy washed over him. The scents of smoke, trees and just the faintest scent of blood filled his nostrils. Holding it close to his face, he took a deep breath. Smiling at the shirt, he set it down on Murphy's side of the room; he began to dig for another one. After about a minute more of searching, he gave up and just strutted into the living room topless.

Glaring up at the celing, he flopped down on the couch to relax and try to make what was left of the day better. Closing his eyes, he was about to drift off into a nice nap when the door flew open. Murphy came in and just shut the door. Not even paying attention to Connor, he walked into the kitchen in what seemed like a daze. Raising and eyebrow, Connor followed him in. "What took you so long?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

Murphy spun to look at him. "Oh. Nothing. I was down at the meat market when Romeo found me." He said, voice nonchalant. As soon as the name left his mouth, something inside of Connor reared its ugly head and snarled.

"Oh? And what did he want?" He asked, walking in.

"Nothing really, he just asked me something." Murphy replied, turning to the fridge to grab a can of beer.

"What did he ask? Is something wrong?" Connor asked.

Murphy shook his head. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." he said, popping open the can and taking a swig of the liquid.

"So did you say yes?" The question burst from Connor's mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Murphy froze, can mid way to his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, say it."

"What did you tell him?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I was only wondering is all."

Murphy sighed. "Well I don't think it matters. Just drop it." he said, moving to walk past Connor. As he reached the door frame, Connor blocked his way.

"Tell me." He said, voice low.

"I said no alright? He's just not my type is all. I have someone in mind anyway." Murphy said, shifting his weight to one leg. Lifting the can up, he went to take another swig of it. But before he could, Connor snatched the can away and took a deep drink of it. "Hey!" Murphy laughed. Shrugging, Connor smirked at him and started to walk out of the kitchen. Pulling out his pack of smokes, he put one to his lips and offered the pack to Murphy. The younger of the two shrugged and shook his head. Connor just shook his head and went to light it. As he took the first drag, Murphy reached out and took the cigarette from him and took the second drag. Blowing a quick smoke ring, he handed it back to Connor. "So what do you want to do tonight? Any good movies on?" He asked. Connor shrugged and grabbed the remote.

"I have no idea. So…you said Romeo wasn't your type and that you had someone in mind. I'm not letting this drop, its way to fun. Come on, tell me. Who's the lucky girl? Is it that waitress down at the diner? The one that always gives you a free cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie?" Connor teased his younger twin. "Or is it one of the other girls that works at the movie theater who lets us in for free?" He asked. Murphy turned bright red.

"Why the hell do you want to know? It's none of your business! And if you must know, HE'S not a girl." He said, glaring at the TV. The sentence almost made Connor fall off the couch.

"Wait, you don't like girls? What are you, five?" He teased. "What you think they have cooties?" He continued. Suddenly, he saw stars as Murphy popped him on the side of his head.

"Shut the fuck up! It's none of your business anyway. Drop it!" He spat, embarrassment on his face. Connor snorted and shoved him off the couch.

"Oh really now? What makes you think I'm just going to drop it?" He asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't fucking push me! And drop it because I said so!" Murphy shot back, yanking Connor down beside him. The older twin started laughing.

"But it's just so funny. Look at ya, blushing like you're a girl yourself!" He laughed, shoving Murphy. With the shove, Murphy pounced on him. Soon, the two were rolling around on the floor, swatting and cursing at each other. Mid fight, a banging echoed on their floor.

"Looks like Ms. MacCoy found her broom again. One of these days she's going to punch a hole in our floor." Murphy laughed, banging on the floor back.

It took Connor a second to catch his breath and when he did, he had to swallow. He and Murphy were sprawled on the floor, him on top. Their long legs tangled together, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. If he moved just a bit to the right, they would be mouth to mouth. As Murphy laughed at the responding pound, Connor watched how his eyes were lighting up like a boardwalk in Las Vegas. Moving just slightly, he inched over to the right. "Tell me who. Please?" He asked, voice soft.

Murphy blushed and swallowed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. What about you? You never tell me who you like." He replied, voice husky.

"I don't have to tell you, I can show you."

"Really now? Then get up and show me." Murphy said, smirking.

Gathering his courage and throwing caution out the window, Connor closed the small space between them. For a split second, nothing happened, just the feel of Murphy's soft lips against his. Then, strong arms wrapped around him and drew him closer to the warm body underneath him. Getting lost in the feeling, Connor flicked his tongue out, begging Murphy for entrance. With a small burst of hot air, Murphy let him in. Tracing Murphy's lips, Connor slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth and teased Murphy's into a battle of dominance. The other male tasted of smoke, beer and a hint of…cinnamon? Breaking away, he tried to slow his quickened breathing. The two locked gazes. "Well, fair is fair Murph, who is it?" Connor asked, accent thick and soft.

"Let me show you." Murphy replied, a smile on his face as his hands reached up to tangle in soft, thick hair. Connor groaned as his lower lip was gently nibbled. Strong arms wrapped around him as the two lay on the floor, their tongues dancing like live, slick serpents. Pale, tattooed hands slid down a strong back and rested on a slim waist. Connor ran his hands down Murphy's face, the touch light and slow. Breaking the kiss, he followed his hands and kissed his way down the strong jaw to the man's throat. His hands continued to trail down the toned body and he smirked when they brushed over the sensitive areas of Murphy's chest, causing the man to shiver just slightly. Finding the hem of the cotton shirt, he slowly slid his hands under it.

They danced along the skin, tracing scares, and finding sensitive places that would cause the man to gasp slightly or to shudder under them. Nipping at Murphy's collar bone, he flicked his tongue out into the hollow. Murphy's eyes snapped open and he let out a soft cry.

"Hm, did I find something you like?" Connor teased softly, licking the shell of his ear and letting a soft, ghosting breath flow over it. His hands were inching up the body and raising the shirt with them. As their stomachs touched, Connor bit his lip. It was like his brother was a ball of fire, and it was contagious. The skin was hot on his, and so soft despite all of the scars that painted it like a battle scene. When the fabric tangled up at Murphy's shoulders, the male sat up slightly, pressing the two half naked bodies flush together, causing both of them to groan and shudder. Connor shifted his legs so they weren't tangled with Murphy's. Instead, he straddled him. Sitting up on his knees, he smiled down at Murphy.

"Handsome." He whispered. Murphy blushed and glared at him.

"You're so full of shit." Murphy shot back. Connor glared at him.

"It's true. I think you are." He said, leaning down to lick a thin, feather light trail from the man's jaw to the hollow in his collar bone. Murphy arched up into the fiery touch. It was like where ever Connor touched him; a blazing trail of dark fire followed his touch. It was gathering deep inside of him near his abdomen. His heart was trying to beat itself to death against his ribcage like a bird fighting to be free of its cage, and he was positive Connor could see it. His breathing was ragged, and it was like his throat was closing up as he stared at the other half naked male.

Reaching out, Connor ran one finger along Murphy's jaw. As he passed the other males mouth, Murphy's tongue flashed out and wrapped around it. With a wicked grin up at Connor, he pulled it into his mouth and lightly sucked and nibbled on it. Connor shuddered at the sensation and the heat of the other male's mouth. His cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans, and it was throbbing uncomfortably. He could tell from the bulge in Murphy's jeans, the other was in the same boat he was. Reaching down, he pressed his palm down on it with just the right amount of pressure. Murphy arched up and, when Connor removed his hand, crashed back down onto the floor. When the thud ended, a new one caused by their annoying neighbor rang back as she beat her broom handle on her ceiling.

"Maybe we should get off the floor. If we end up doing something other than this, I don't think she needs to hear it." Connor teased, laughing slightly. Murphy chuckled and sat up on his elbows.

"I agree. I'd feel bad about having to make her hear it." He replied, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. Connor nipped his lower lip before breaking away and standing up. Reaching down, he pulled Murphy up and against him. Crushing his mouth down onto the slightly shorter male, he pushed him backwards towards their room. His hands were alive, running up and down the body under them. As he shoved Murphy through the doorway, Connor's hands trailed down to glide along the waistband of Murphy's jeans. One hand began to toy with the button holding them closed as the other slid lower to cup the bulge. As he pressed against it, Murphy tossed his head back and let out a deep throated groan that shot straight to Connor's cock. Finally, he was able to push his jeans and boxers to the floor. Stepping back a bit, he let his gaze wander over the body he had admired for years now. Locking eyes with Murphy for only a second, he continued to admire the fine cheekbones coated with stubble and the facial hair that was housed kiss bruised lips. Connor's eyes continued to rove over the other male. Broad shoulders that lead down to well muscled arms that held tattoos and a chest that was completely void of hair. Finally, his gaze made it to his naval, where a light dusting of hair trailed down to Murphy's cock. Swallowing hard, Connor looked up to lock eyes once more with Murphy. The younger male blushed and looked away.

Connor smiled and reached a hand out to brush it down the pale cheek. He could feel the fine grain of stubble like sand on a beach. Murphy looked at him and glanced downward. Reaching out, Murphy took hold of Connor's jeans and began to undo the button. Connor placed his hands over Murphy's and slid them up his arms. The second the button was undone, he was shoving them and the boxers to the floor beside his own. When the cool air brushed against Connor's member, he gave a slight twitch before pressing himself against Murphy. As their bodies touched for the first time, Murphy groaned. Connor wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him closer. When their erections finally touched, he almost lost it right there. Using his body as leverage, he shoved Murphy down on the bed that was closest to them. They landed in a tangle of legs and arms, and as they landed, Connor used the jolt to catch Murphy's lips with his own.

Pinning the other to the bed with his weight, Connor bucked his hips against Murphy, causing their erections to rub together. As the friction peaked, both men moaned into the kiss. Using the moan to his advantage, Connor slipped his tongue into Murphy's mouth. Teasing the other's tongue into battle, he continued the slow, steady pace with his hips.

Feeling his lungs begin to scream for air, Murphy broke the kiss. It was all becoming too much for him. Bucking his hips against the man on top of him, he tried to pick up the speed of the grinding. Connor felt Murphy begin to move back, only with a faster tempo. Smirking, Connor lifted his hips just so, causing Murphy to whine.

"Don't even think about it!" He teased him. Leaning down, he kissed the younger male, distracting him with his tongue as one hand snaked its way down the toned stomach. Slipping past where the two cocks were rubbing together, his finger slowly slipped down to the puckered entrance. Waiting until the right moment, Connor slowly brushed his finger against it. Murphy's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss with a gasp. A slight panic was welling up behind his beautiful blue gaze. Leaning down, Connor nuzzled Murphy's nose with his own. "Just tell me to stop, and I will." He whispered in his ear, voice soft and low. For a second, Murphy mulled it all over. With a nod, he shot the older male a small smile.

"I want to." He whispered.

"I swear, I won't try to hurt you." Connor reassured him. Leaning down, he kissed him, slow, sweet, and passionate. As he kept his brother distracted, he slowly slid his finger back down to the entrance. When he reached it, he ran one finger around it before pressing against it. Murphy hissed slightly as the strange sensation flooded him. For a while, Connor just kept him distracted with kisses and sweet, light touches on Murphy's nipples. Finally, he pressed a second finger in. Murphy winced, and gave just a breathy yelp. Pumping both fingers inside of him, he waited until he knew Murphy was used to the feeling before he even tried to do anything else.

When he judged that Murphy was ready, Connor began to slowly scissor his fingers apart, trying to ready Murphy. The younger male bit his lower lip and strangled a whimper as pain slightly flooded him. As he moved his fingers, Connor began to press deeper, searching for that magic little spot. Moving his fingers slightly faster, he finally found what he was looking for. The second his fingers brushed it, Murphy was arching up off the bed with a deep throated groan that echoed in Connor's ears. Found it. Leaning down to nip at the pale shoulder, he brushed it again, causing Murphy to buck against his hand and gasp. He did this a few more times, enjoying the sounds his younger twin made as he did. Keeping his brother in bliss, he reached over to the nightstand that was housed between the two beds.

Digging around in it for a bit, he finally managed to find the slim bottle of lotion he had been looking for. Pulling it out, he withdrew his fingers from Murphy. The male gave a small noise of protest, but Connor silenced him with a kiss. Flicking open the top of the lotion, he spread some on his fingers. Coating them liberally, he brought them back down to Murphy's prepped entrance. Spreading the liquid over it, he had to suppress a small snort as Murphy gave a yelp. "Fuck its cold!" He cried, voice soft.

"Don't worry about it, you won't even care in a bit." Connor replied, kissing his throat and blowing in his ear. With his hand, he continued to spread the lotion on his own erection, hissing slightly as the cool liquid hit hot skin. Tossing the bottle aside, he spread his brother's legs and placed himself between them.

"Bite my tongue off and I'll kill you slowly." He whispered in Murphy's ear before he captured his mouth in a fiery kiss to help distract the younger one. When he felt Murphy relax against him, he slowly pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance and pushed. As he slipped in, Murphy cried out against his mouth. Pain caused stars to explode behind the tightly closed eyelids. Connor knew he couldn't stop, but he didn't want to hurt his brother. Kissing him harder, he tried to once more capture the man's attention has he pushed once more, sliding in deeper. As Murphy yelped, Connor had to strangle a groan from deep inside his chest.

Murphy was hot, like a small ball of fire wrapped around him, and so tight he seemed to encase Connor's erection perfectly. The lotion had made him just slick enough to cause Connor to just cum right then and there as the other body finally took in his whole length. For a few minutes, he didn't move. Instead, he let Murphy adjust to the feeling of him being inside of him.

From where he lay beneath his brother, Murphy panted, trying to ignore the feeling of being so full, and the pain it brought. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Connor tighter and leaned up to bury his face in Connor's shoulder.

"Do it." He said through gritted teeth. He could feel the other male shudder as he pushed forward, searching for that spot, that tiny magical spot. It was painful, but he didn't want Connor to stop. When Connor groaned for the first time in his ear, a deep sound that came from somewhere in his chest, Murphy felt his body react. He moaned in return.

Connor was slowly speeding up, moving just a bit faster and pushing deeper into his twin. Where was that damn spot? Slightly shifting his weight, he buried himself to the hilt in the other male, and earned a cry of pleasure in return. Found it. Making a mental note of it, Connor shifted to make sure he hit it every time he plunged into the other male. Each time he hit it, the other male made more beautiful sounds that had him gasping for air as the sensations started taking over him. Moving faster, he let his body take over.

Underneath of his older brother, Murphy was panting and moaning as pleasure flooded his body. Each time that Connor hit his prostate, he got closer and closer to the edge. He could feel it building up in him, near his abdomen, a dark, deep flame that was eating him alive, and was spreading out from its main point. The harder Conner moved inside of him, the more he lost himself to that flame. Finally, Connor pressed against him and he let it take over him.

With a deep throated cry of pleasure, Murphy came. Lights exploded behind his tightly shut eyelids as he arched up into Connor's body and the flame ripped through him.

As soon as his brother tightened around him, Connor only managed one more thrust before he came deep inside of the other male with a cry that mingled with Murphy's. The two clung to each other as they rode the waves of ecstasy that had spread through their bodies.

Slowly, their breathing began to return to normal. From where he lay safe, warm, and content in Connor's arms, Murphy sighed. Connor pulled him closer, burying his face in the strong, marked shoulder. When they were finally back to normal, Connor slowly pulled out of Murphy to lay flush beside him. Rolling over, Murphy got comfortable in the warm embrace. Neither spoke, they didn't have too. Instead, as he lay there, Murphy stifled a soft yawn. Inhaling his brother's unique scent, he closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into sleep.

Lifting his head slightly to look at the man sleeping in his arms, Connor smiled softly. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft, feather-light kiss to Murphy's forehead before laying back himself and closing his eyes. With the small smile on his face, Connor joined his younger twin in a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Ok for starters: NO I DO NOT OWN CONNOR AND MURPHY or Romeo or ANY of the characters from The Boondock Saints! They belong to Troy Duffy. If I owned them, The Boondock Saints would have tiny plot changes. Not many, but still xD. However just for this chapter, I DO own Mae, the girl who works in the store lol. Anyway also in this little rant of mine:

I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE CONNORXMURPHY! Don't like, then don't freaking read it. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head forcing you to do it! I don't care at all. Get over it. Don't like don't read! And if you flame I am going to just remove the comment and shrug it off. Unlike you oh flamer, I have a life and don't care what the fuck people think of me. I like what I like and if you don't then go find something else. *shrugs* But be warned, keep bugging me and I get ugly!)

bWarning:/b THIS HAS VERY GRAPHIC WORDING IN IT! I AM GOING TO FLAG IT FOR A REASON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE IT IS YAOI AND HAS SEXUAL THEMES TO IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Don't Even Think About It!

Chapter 2

The sun was warm as it slipped in silently to land on the two males that were tangled together on the bed. The oldest one slowly opened one eye and groaned, trying to glare back at the light as if that would have any effect. Rolling over, he snuggled closer to the warm body, his arms pulling Murphy closer to him. As he did, he could feel his younger brother stir. "Dea-deartháir maidin."Connor whispered, nuzzling the back of Murphy's neck. Stretching in the warm embrace, Murphy turned sleepy eyes to Connor's.

"Dea-deartháir maidin." Murphy replied, stifling a huge yawn. Connor smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, sitting up.

"Like the dead." Murphy replied teasingly. "What time is it?" He asked, looking around for the alarm clock.

"You broke the thing about a month ago when I forgot to reset it after the storm and it went off at four in the morning." Connor told him, instantly knowing what his brother was looking for. It was odd sometimes, how they could always just instantly know what the other was thinking, feeling, like they were one soul with two bodies.

"Oh that's right! We'd been out drinking that night and we'd just gotten home and fallen asleep." Murphy replied, laughing. Connor nodded.

"I think it was the greatest alarm clock murder of all time." Connor said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "So, am I going to shower first or are you?" He asked, looking around for a clean outfit. Leaning over, he lifted up a pair of well worn jeans that he favored, and a black T-shirt that happened to look clean. Digging around some more, he found a pair of simple dark blue boxers and some socks. Standing up from the bed, he turned to look down at Murphy. The younger of the two was still sprawled comfortably across the bed, sheets tangled around his naked form. "Mm, maybe I should take the first one cold." Connor said. From where he lay, Murphy snorted.

"See something that interests you?" He asked, voice light as he lay back and smirked at his brother. Swallowing, Connor just walked over to the bathroom to take his shower.

As his brother left the room, Murphy sat up and stretched once more with a jaw cracking yawn. Standing, he began to rummage around in the piles of clothes. Finally finding clean ones, he began to just toss the dirty ones into a pile, still naked. Looking down at the pile that rose to his waist, he groaned. All this and it was his turn to do the laundry. Hearing the water run, he shivered at the thought of Connor. The way his hands had trailed along his body, and how his breath ghosted warm over his bare skin. Shoving those thoughts aside, he dressed quickly and began to scrounge around their tiny kitchen for food. Not much. Looking at what they had, he grabbed a half empty box of doughnuts and poured a single glass of juice. Setting it out on the table, he left a note for Connor telling him that he was going out for a pack of smokes.

Pausing by the door to tug on his boots and coat, he left the apartment. As the cold air hit him, he lit his last one and began to walk to the corner store that he had been buying smokes at since they had first come to Boston. It was to the point that if the owner saw him or Connor coming, he would have a pack of smokes and a soda ready for them. While he walked, his mind wandered to what had happened between him and Connor. They had always been good Christians, always doing as they were told. But this, this was so far beyond breaking rules that he didn't know what to do. No one could know about him and Connor. If anyone ever found out he shuddered at what would happen. A small knot formed in his stomach. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, but if anyone said anything horrible about Connor, he was going to kill them. Normally, it was the other way around. Since Connor was the "Older Brother" he had always stuck up for the fidgety Murphy when anything happened. But now, they would keep their positions of watching each other's backs no matter what.

Since he was distracted, he didn't notice where he was or who was coming up. "Murphy!" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts of what was happening. Jerking his head around, he smirked.

"Oy! What are you doing here Romeo?" He asked.

"I was just coming to see you and Connor. Where is he?" Romeo asked, looking around.

"Back at the apartment, he's taking a shower." Murphy replied.

"I see. What are you up to?" Romeo asked, slowly stepping closer to Murphy. The other male didn't notice this as he slowed his steps to pause by the convenient store doors.

"Just grabbing us a few packs of smokes." Murphy said, opening the door and walking in. Romeo followed him, looking around the dingy little store. It didn't hold much more than a few rows of snack foods, a few doors of cold drinks, and a door that led to the public bathroom.

"Murphy!" The squeal dragged Romeo out of his musings of the store. Turning to look at the counter, he raised an eyebrow.

A girl in a tight fitting white shirt was behind the counter. Her long, straight brow hair was pulled back in pigtails that rested low on her head. Eyes that were many colors glittered as she smiled at the older male. Her skin was pale and covered in freckles. She couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"Hey Mae, how's it going?" Murphy asked as she handed him his pack of smokes and a soda.

"Not too bad, just really slow." She replied. "So who's this? Normally it's Connor that's with you. I've never seen this guy before." She said, eyeing Romeo up and down.

"Oh, that's our friend Romeo. Romeo, this is Mae, she's the store owners daughter. Connor and I have known her since she was a wee thing." Murphy teased.

"Keep going like that boy and I'm going to come over this counter." Mae said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How ya doing Mae, it's nice to meet ya." Romeo said, walking forward to hold out his hand for her to shake it. Smirking, Mae just gave it a quick jerk before letting go.

"Nice to meet you as well." She replied. Turning back to Murphy, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything else today? Feel like being wild and actually buying something other than nails for your coffin and liquid acid?" She asked him, a smirk curving her lips. Murphy laughed.

"Nah, this is all, as usual." He replied, placing the exact amount on the counter as she rang up the purchases. "Thanks Mae, keep out of trouble and if you need anything, you have our numbers." Murphy told the girl, pocketing his smokes.

"Actually Murphy, you did forget something." The girl said, huffing slightly.

"Oh really, what?" He asked.

"What day is today?" She asked.

"It's Friday." Romeo chimed in. Mae just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, points for knowing days of the week." She grumbled.

"Well what else do you want to know?" Murphy asked.

"Hello! It's September sixteenth!" Mae said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Murphy. "I believe you DID forget something."

"OH! Happy Birthday Lass!" Murphy said, smile painting itself on his face.

"Ha, like you even mean that." The girl teased. "But I'll let it slide if you and Connor will show up to the party tonight at McGinty's. Bring your friends please. I really miss Eunice." The girl said.

"Oh all right, I'll tell everyone." Murphy reassured her before walking out.

"So, that girl has an attitude problem." Romeo grumbled as they began to make their way back down the street to the apartment.

"Mae is actually a really sweet girl who just comes off as rude. She was always tagging along after Conner and me when we would show up there to buy our stuff if the main stores were closed. I've known her since she was ten years old. Always has been a pretty little thing. But don't make her mad." Murphy said with a laugh.

"So you think she's pretty?" Romeo asked, casting a slightly shot down look at the pavement.

"Well, for a girl she is. But she's not my type. I'm not really into girls." Murphy said without thinking. He knew what he was really into, but he just couldn't bring himself to think of that now. He needed to be in a happy mood for Mae's birthday party, and if he kept thinking about how he was going to make it work with Connor, he was going to have no hope of keeping that smile on. Why? Why on earth did it have to be Connor? Of course, he had always known that there wouldn't ever be anyone else. The two had never been apart in their lives. No matter what happened, Murphy knew that if he looked to his side, Connor would always be there.

"Oh, I see." Romeo said, perking up a bit. Murphy didn't catch the change in the other man's attitude. He was still lost in thoughts of how in the world he was going to make it work between him and Connor without any horrible problems. Swalloing, he wanted to bash his head against the nearest surface and scream at the sky as two main people came into his thoughts. What they hell were they going to tell their Ma and Da? The two would skin them alive. Ma would disown them, and Da would…he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him, little less Connor. Once more, it took Romeo saying something to drag him out of his musings. "Isn't this your building?" The man asked him.

Murphy glanced at the building he had been about to pass. "Oh. Yeah it is, come on up. We're on the fifth floor." He said, opening the doors and walking across the lobby to the elevator, Romeo in tow. Murphy didn't say anything more as the two climbed into it, he kept slipping back into his own world, chewing on his thumb nail without realizing it. Romeo watched him, slightly worried. The younger of his two friends was never quiet; he was always into something and was always talking and making trouble. To see him like this, Romeo wondered what had happened. The elevator came to a stop on the first floor, and an evil looking old woman got on. As she did, she cast a glare at Murphy.

"I don't know what you and your brother were doing last night, but you were making enough noise to wake the dead." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. Murphy turned bright red.

"I'm sorry Ms. MacCoy. We were fighting over something stupid." He apologized, trying to smile at her and win her over.

"Well your banging needs to stop. It's inconsiderate to the others here." She barked. All he could do was nod.

"Yes ma'm." He said, trying not to start laughing. When she got off on the second floor and the doors dinged close, Murphy aimed a fake kick at the doors. "Nosy bat." He grumbled, causing Romeo to start laughing. When they got to the fifth floor, both men got off and walked to the door that lead to Murphy and Connor's apartment. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Murphy unlocked the door and pushed it open. The TV was on a random channel, turned down to where it was just a soft muttering. Connor poked his head around the kitchen doorway, a glass in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Well! Look whose come to help me do the dishes!" He teased. Murphy shook his head.

"Not unless you help me with the laundry." He shot back. "And you need to go down to the store. We forgot what today is." Murphy told him, walking into the kitchen to help. Romeo took a seat at the table and watched the two brothers.

"I know what today is, it's a Friday. What does that matter if we go down there?" He asked, handing Murphy a plate to dry.

"It's the sixteenth of September." Murphy said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Mae's birthday!" Connor cried.

"Exactly. And she's been kind enough to invite us and all of our shared friends to her party at Doc's place tonight." Murphy told him.

"I'll call them when you go down to do the laundry." Connor said. As Murphy nodded, he nudged his younger half and jerked his head towards the table. For a moment, neither spoke. It was like they were talking in their heads, for no words were exchanged, but Connor sighed and just rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled. Murphy shot him a sweet smile. Turning to face their friend, Murphy smiled at him.

"Want to come with me? I have a lot to do, and would love some company." He told the man at their table. Connor swallowed back a stab of jelousy as a flash of joy shot across Romeo's face.

"Sure, why not." He replied, standing up.

"I just have to go grab it. Go on into the living room, I'll be right in there." Murphy said. Nodding, Romeo left the room. Murphy waited until he knew Romeo couldn't see them. Leaning in, he stole a quick kiss from Connor. "Is tú mo ghrá." He whispered quickly.

"Is breá liom tú ró-." Connor replied, smiling at Murphy as the he walked out of the room to join Romeo.

When the two males left the apartment ten minutes later, two large bags of clothes apice, he reached for the phone. He had some calls to make.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*That Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bar was packed with teen and adults alike. Doc didn't know what to think as he tried to keep up with orders. Music was filling the place from the jukebox as Connor and Murphy walked in. Laughing, they greeted everyone they knew as they made their way over to the bar. "Connor! Murphy!" They just heard their names as a brown haired blur flew into them. "I'm glad you made it!" Mae giggled, hugging each of them in turn.

"Happy Birthday Lass." Connor said, using the old nickname he had given her. He held out a thin box wrapped in emerald wrapping paper.

"Oh Connor! I should smack you. You know very well that I don't want you two getting me anything." She said, taking the box.

"We can't just show up and not get you anything." Murphy replied, handing her a box wrapped in silver paper.

"Oh damn both of you." She teased. "We've gone through this every year since I was thirteen." She giggled.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way." The two said before following her to the bar where she laid her presents on the pile at the end.

"Hey you three." A voice floated over them as they took their seats. Mae spun on her bar stool as Doc set the drinks down in front of them.

"Eunice!" She cried, hugging the woman.

"Hey Sugar. It's hard to believe you're twenty." Eunice teased.

"Are you calling me short?"Mae asked.

"No Sugar, just calling you old"

All Mae could do was whine as she sat there. The three adults started laughing as she pouted.

"So where's the one that was with you this morning?" Mae asked Murphy, sipping her drink. The dark haired twin took his shot and smiled at the girl.

"Romeo should be here soon." He told her. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You two aren't like, together are you?" She asked him. Murphy almost choked on his beer.

"What? NO! Definitely not. Romeo is just a friend we met." He explained to her. As he talked, Connor glared into his shot glass, unaware that a certain woman was watching him. Raising one pale eyebrow, Eunice decided to watch Connor that night.

"Come on, I wanna dance, and I'm so not going to alone." Mae said, grabbing Murphy's hand as Devil's Dance Floor by Floggin Molly came on. Connor watched the two as Mae dragged his brother out to where everyone was dancing. Nibbling his lower lip, Connor watched the sway of Murphy's hips as the other danced. Swallowing hard, he had to turn back to the bar to keep from being to obvious.

Eunice smiled into her drink. "So Connor, how long have you had that feeling?" She asked nonchalantly. Connor almost spilled his drink as he wheeled to face the woman.

"What? What feeling?" He asked, trying to play innocent.

Eunice glared at him. "Oh come on, do you really think I wouldn't see it? No one else may have noticed besides me and Mae, but you look like a lost puppy when he's not around. And when she brought up the fact that Romeo was with him and you weren't, you looked like you were going to shatter that glass. Now I'm not stupid hun, so just tell me what's going on." She told him. He balanced away.

"It's nothing." Connor mumbled into his glass of beer. Eunice glared at him.

"So…how is he?" She asked. Connor gagged on his drink, causing Eunice to have to pat him on the back for a few minutes.

"What the hell do you mean woman!" He cried slightly.

Eunice started laughing.

"It's just the way you look at him. Like he's a piece of meat and you're a starving wolf." She commented, shrugging.

Connor almost choke on his beer. Glaring at the woman, he just pretended she hadn't said anything.

"Look, I know you aren't going to say anything, but just so you know, I don't care. As long as you boys are happy, do what you want." She told him, patting his back.

"Thanks. That actually helps." He replied, smiling at her. About that time, Mae and Murphy came back up to the bar, both laughing at something Murphy had said. It wasn't until they sat down that Connor spotted Romeo behind Murphy.

"Hey Connor! So, what do you think of this? Looks like Doc's out done himself." He said, gesturing around to the decorations.

"Well, when you get to know him better, he might just do this for your next birthday party." Murphy teased him. "Or maybe, we could just build you a fort!"

Connor and Mae all started laughing as Romeo turned red.

"I still think that place was awesome!" He argued back. As the two bickered back and forth good naturedly, Connor started to get lost in daydreams. What were they going to do? But as he was getting lost in them, he noticed that Romeo was moving closer to Murphy. Gritting his teeth, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. But a creature inside of him raised its head and roared. How dare he! Granted, it wasn't like they could say Murphy was now taken, who would they say it was? Romeo knew everyone that they knew. Sighing, he had to look away. Eunice caught his look and shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry cowboy, its ok." She whispered to him. "Hey Doc! Shoot two shots our way!" She called down the bar to where Doc was standing. While they were waiting, Eunice smiled at Murphy. "Care to join us?" She asked. He smirked.

"What the hell makes you think I wouldn't?" He asked her. Doc passed out the shots and they raised them up. As the group was preoccupied with the three doing shots, they never noticed that a man passed by the bar, pouring something into the glass closest to Mae. Turning their attentions back to their drinks, Mae wrinkled her nose.

"Doc, ya gave me Murphy's drink." She said, glaring at the beer glass.

"S..S..sorry Lass." He said, switching the two glasses.

"Thanks Doc." Murphy said, taking the glass and taking a swig. An odd taste passed his taste buds as the liquid went down. "Doc, did you get me the wrong beer? This tastes really odd." He commented.

"N..n..no. It's the same kind you always get." Doc replied. Murphy wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not kidding Doc, it tastes like something's in it." Sniffing it, he took yet another swig. "God, it's horrible." He said, pushing the glass back towards Doc. The man just shrugged and took the glass away to get him a new one.

As the night wore on, a strange feeling began to creep over Murphy. The world had started to take on a shimmery look and a heat was starting to overcome his body. Every time Connor got near him, all he could think about was the man's pale, heated skin under him. It seemed like Murphy was viewing the world from outside of his body. He couldn't help but start to become obsessed with trying to get Connor home. Soon, he was tugging the other man to him to whisper in his ear.

"We have to go. There was something in my drink. And if we don't get home now, I think I'm going to just take you right here." He whispered, breathing slightly hard. Connor turned a deep shade of red.

Reaching over, Connor tapped Mae's shoulder. "Lass, I'm sorry but we gotta go. Murphy's starting to feel really odd. Something was in that drink like he thought. I'm going to get him home before he gets sick here." He told her.

"Aw! I hope he feels better! Take good care of him ok?" She told him, hugging him good-bye.

"I will. Happy Birthday Lass." He said, grabbing Murphy's hand to tug him out the door.

The two had no more than gotten out of the bar and a few blocks away before Murphy was trying his damnedest to touch every part of Connor that he could.

"Murph, we can't do this here! You have to stop!" Connor said, shoving his younger twin away.

"I can't Connor! I'm trying but it's like my body is just taking over. No matter what I try, I can't help but want you so badly!" Murphy replied, voice low and slightly husky.  
"It's like no matter what, I have to have you."

"Stop it! Wait it out." Connor said, pinning Murphy's arms to his side.

"Then get us the hell home!"

Swallowing, Connor had to fight the urge to just let Murphy have his way. He had to get the home, and he had to do it now. Rushing, he picked up the pace, dragging Murphy along behind him.

Bursting through the doors of the building that held their apartment, they almost tripped over themselves trying to get to the elevator. Well, Connor was trying to just keep Murphy off of him long enough to get them up to their home before someone saw them.

"Please Connor, just a kiss!" By the time they made it to the building, Murphy felt like he was on fire.

"Just a bit more Murph, you can make it." Connor reassured him. The second the doors opened to their floor, Murphy grabbed Connor into a passionate kiss.

This time, they were tripping over themselves as they tried to walk and kiss at the same time. Connor managed to just get the key in the door and shove it open before they fell in, arms locked around each other and their mouths locked in a fiery, heated kiss. As they broke for air, a sound caused them to whip around and look towards their couch.

"Hello boys." Il Duce said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I do NOT OWN THE BOONDOCK SAINTS CHARACTERS! They belong to the lucky asshole known as Troy Duffy….*drools* If only I did…However, I DO own Mae, Sorino, and the new character popping up! Her name is pronounced Ma-eve as in evening. So there…)

**WARNING**: This has TWINCEST IN IT! That means ConnorxMurphy! Don't like don't read! I don't care what you think about it so don't open your trap if you are just going to whine about it.

"Hello boys." Le Duce said. The two froze, ice creeping its way through their veins.

"Da." Connor breathed softly. Murphy couldn't say anything. It was like his tongue had glued itself to the roof of his mouth as his vocal cords went on vacation. Their Da said nothing, only watched them from where he sat on their ragged couch. Fear and worry took root in Murphy's chest, spreading their poisonous roots out until he was shaking. Sensing his other half's distress, Connor took a small step closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " What are ya doing here Da?" Connor finally asked.

"I came to see you to tell you your next mission. Instead I see that I interrupted something. Why boys? It's wrong! It's a sin, and it's against God." He said, voice calm. Connor flinched, he knew that calm, and it was deadly. It was like when everything stopped just before a tornado hit. Both men stood there, just waiting for the wave to break upon their heads and drown them. Their Da finally stood up and walked closer to them. As he did, Connor took an unconscious step in front of Murphy like he used to do when they were kids. This whole mess was his fault anyway. Why should Murphy take the blame? Finally, Noah stopped in front of them. Neither of the twins could read his expression. "This will end now. I will not have my sons become abominations. This goes against everything! I am mortified to call you my sons!" He said, rage and disgust warring in his voice.

Rage flashed in Connor's eyes. "We're not children anymore Da! We're grown men who can think for themselves! You will not come into our home and tell us what we can and cannot do!" He spat back.

"I will not have this in my family!" Noah raged back. "You will end this, Connor, or I will end it for you." The threat hung thick in the air.

"Oh really now? And how do you plan on doing that? Separate us? Kidnap one of us?" Connor retorted.

"Don't think that I will hesitate to shed my own child's blood if it has went against God and myself."

Both men felt their blood run cold. For a moment it was silent, then, Murphy spoke.

"What do you mean Da?"

"I mean exactly what I said." He replied. The men swallowed.

"Don't do it Da." Connor said, voice soft and low.

"I will do as I please, unless you agree to my terms." Noah responded. Connor swallowed and locked eye with Murphy. Could he really stand to lose the only person he had ever really loved? Would he really live through being separated from the other half of his soul? The two had _never_ been apart. Where one went, the other would follow. It was like there were magnets deep inside of their subconscious that kept them together. It would drive them mad if they were separated to long. Could he stand to put Murphy through Hell for nothing? Locking eyes with his other half was like being dragged under by a riptide. The beautiful blue gaze, same as his own, was filled with terror. Connor had only seen that look twice on Murphy's face. Once had been when they were kids. They had been tossing a ball back and forth, talking about nothing really in particular, when Connor had thrown it to hard back. The ball had sailed over Murphy's head, and the boy had given chase, right into the road, and right into the path of a car. The car had managed to avoid him, but to this day, Connor still didn't know who had been more paralyzed with fear.

The second time he had seen it, it had been him in trouble. They were in their mid teens walking home from spending time in the park when a trio of men showed up, all heavily armed. They had taken Connor hostage, demanding money. The two had escaped, but both times Connor had ever seen that look on Murphy's face were those two times. Settling on his decision, Connor took a deep breath and braced himself.

"No. I'm not going to lose him." He said, standing his ground.

"Then so be it. You have sentenced yourselves to no longer be called son by me, nor will I have anything to do with you. One day, I will hunt you both down. I will always be behind you boys, until I feel that the time is right." Noah said.

"Get. Out." Connor spat through gritted teeth, moving both himself and Murphy aside so the doorway was no longer blocked.

"You will regreat this Connor." Noah said. Chin high, he walked out of the apartment. The second the door closed behind him, Murphy sank to his knees, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Sinking down beside him, Connor wrapped his arms around him.

"I swear, nothing will ever tear us apart. Forever."

"And always." Came the muffled response. Standing, Connor lifted Murphy up.

"Let's get some rest."

*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Murphy awoke warm and tangled with Connor. The older was wrapped around him, their legs twined together and Connor's arms around him. Studying his brother's face, he sighed. What on earth were they going to do? Their Da wouldn't give up no matter what they did. If he lost Connor, then he would have no reason to live. As he buried his face into Connor's shoulder, he felt the grip on him tighten. When he went to pull back, he was held in place. Connor began trailing a line of light kisses down Murphy's neck to his shoulder. Gently, he began to nip the skin until it turned a dark bruise. Leaving it, he moved down to nip Murphy's shoulder only once. A shudder ran through Murphy as Connor began to run his hands down his back. Kissing his way up the pale shoulder, he traced the shell of Murphy's ear. Nibbling it slightly, he blew a light breeze on it. Licking it only once more, he began to kiss his way to the soft, slightly parted lips. Capturing them with his own, he ran his tongue along them begging their owner for entrance. Murphy obliged, and groaned as Connor's tongue began to tease his. They battled for dominance before Connor won. Rolling them, he pinned Murphy to the bed and propped himself up.

"Good morning." He whispered, teasing grin on his face.

"Good morning." Murphy replied, panting slightly.

"We need to get up. It's after eleven." Connor told him. Murphy pouted slightly.

"After what you just started?" He teased. Smirking, Connor began to run one hand along Murphy's side. The younger shivered slightly at the touch, closing his eyes. Leaning down, Connor pressed his mouth to his twins once more. He started the kiss soft and sweet, but he slowly began to add more to it as Murphy wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer. Just as Connor began to feel Murphy's hardened length press against his thigh, he pulled away.

"Conn!" Murphy whined as the other male drew away. "What the hell?

Connor smirked and sat up. "We need to get up. Big day ahead of us." He replied, swinging his legs off the bed and rising from it. "Don't worry, tonight will make up for this." He purred. Murphy swallowed with a small shudder as Connor traced the shell of his ear.

"You better keep that promise." Murphy gasped.

"Don't worry, I will." With that, Connor stood and began to dress. Rolling out of bed, Murphy began to get ready as well.

"Want to grab some breakfast after we stop at the store?" Murphy asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Then we can head to Romeo's and get some work done. The head of the Sorino Family is going to be in town. How about we pay him a little visist?" Connor said, leading the way out the door.

"Deal." Neither spoke as they walked down the street to the store. Walking in, they smiled at Mae.

"Well, look at who finally joined the land of the living! I've been waiting since nine for the two of you." Mae teased as she handed them their usual. "Feeling any better Murph?" She asked him, leaning on the counter. The two men looked at each other.

"Actually Mae, can we talk to you?" Murphy asked.

"Sure, just let me get the new guy to man the counter. Hey BLAKE!" Mae called towards the back of the store. A brown haired boy poked his head around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Watch the store for a bit. I'll be back in a few." She told him, walking out from behind the counter. "Come on, there's a break room back here." She said, leading them down an aisle. Opening a door, she held it open for them. "Grab a seat." The two sat down at a scarred, chipped table across from her.

"If we tell you this, you have to swear not to lose it." Connor told her, narrowing her eyes.

"Puh-lease! I know more crap on everyone and I have never _ever _said a word." Mae replied, rolling her eyes.

"Murph and I…well…we're together." Connor said, watching the girl's reaction. She shrugged a shoulder.

"Totally knew it. Granted, I think Eunice and I are the only ones. Why'd you think I'd care? To me, love is love no matter who you find it in, just so long as you're happy. I'm not narrow minded like most of the world. Besides, I kinda think you two together is HOT! I'm a _huge_ yaoi fan." She said, giggling. The two only stared at her for a moment, shock on their faces.

"Really?" Murphy asked. Connor could only gape like a fish.

"Yup! Really really! Is that all?" She asked.

"Well…no. Our Da found out." Murphy mumbled. Mae almost fell off of her chair.

"WHAT?" She cried.

"Last night. The hard way." Connor finally chimed in.

"Oh god." She mumbled. Murphy took a smoke out and offered one to Connor.

"Yeah. The outcome wasn't so great." He said, taking the lighter from Connor.

"It really wasn't pleasant." Connor remarked, taking a deep drag.

"What happened, if I may ask."

"It's a long story Lass. But to cut is short, we are no longer his sons. That and he's out for our blood." Murphy explained to her.

"He lays one finger on either of you, and I am going to hunt him down." Mae growled.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you're here for us." Connor replied.

"Are you telling anyone else?"

"Well, Eunice already knows, Doc won't understand what we mean, and if he did, not care at all. The others are going to be a bit more of a challenge."

The girl stood up and sighed. "Well at least some is better than none."

"You've got a point there." The two stood up and hugged her. "We've got to go. Things to plan. Thanks again for everything." Connor said, digging out his wallet. She waved a hand.

"Nah boys, I got today's stuff." She said, leading them out. Walking them to the door, s she smiled. "Anytime either of you need me, you know my apartment is just above this store. Come find me, anytime ok?" She told them.

"Thanks. We just might take you up on that one of these days." Murphy replied. As they left the store and began to head to Romeo's, it was like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

"I'm kinda glad that we told her. Now then, we need to meet up at Romeo's. We have to think of something to get to Sorino. That man's a walking murder machine." Connor said, lighting a new cigarette.

"Do we tell anyone else?" Murphy asked as he took a smoke and lit it. Connor slowed his steps.

"Do you want to?" He asked. Murphy looked away.

"Maybe. If we have more support, it won't be so odd. I mean, they care about us right?"

"We thought Da cared about us as well." Connor said softly. The younger almost froze where he stood.

"Right." He mumbled. "So…what are we going to do then? Keep it secret?" He asked.

"Let me think on this ok?" Connor replied. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. There was nothing to be said. Each was lost in their won world of what was going to happen. Finally, Connor shattered the silence.

"I'm never going to lose you. Nothing anyone says or does will change my mind on that. I love you." The last part of the sentence was spoken in a whisper. Murphy almost tripped over his own two feet as the words hit him.

"I love you too." He whispered, a gleeful grin on his face. "You know what? Fuck them! I say we tell them and fuck what they think! We have Mae and Eunice and each other. What's it matter what they think? Why should we care?" He burst out.

"You know what? You're right! Let's tell them tomorrow!" Connor replied. The two grinned at each other.

"Here's to hoping. We can tell Romeo today as soon as we get the plans all settled in." Murphy said, stopping in front of The Silver Peso. Shoving the door open, they walked inside looking for their friend. The other man spotted them before they saw him.

"Hey! Come on over!" He called, waving at a couple of bar stools.

"Well, here goes nothing." Murphy whispered.

"We can do this. Stay strong ok? I'm right here beside you." Connor replied. Lifting his voice he laughed. "Romeo! We got a job to do buddy." He said, sitting own.

"Sweet! Man I'm so ready for this. When is it? Romeo asked, pouring them drinks.

"Tonight. Sorino gets in to his hotel at eight tonight. We will wait until the others that are meeting him there are all in one little group and then we shall strike." Connor told him.

"Any good plans as to how?" Romeo asked.

"A few."

Murphy groaned. "Don't tell me that this new plan was from a movie. And I don't want to have to lug around your stupid fuckin' rope anymore!"

"They all happened to be creative! And that "stupid fuckin' rope" has helped us in more than one situation!" Connor shot at him. Romeo rolled his eyes. Here they went again.

"We never would have needed it if your fuckin plans were any good! Maybe if you didn't use things from the stupid movies, we wouldn't almost die each time!"

"Well why don't you try to think of something for a change!"

"Maybe I would if you ever gave me a chance!"

"HEY! I get it already! Don't we have a job to get ready for?" Romeo burst in.

"Sorry Rome. So, here's the plan." Connor said, becoming serious again and leaning onto the counter. The other two leaned in as he explained. For a while, they were lost in setting up Connor's plan. Finally, they sat back. "Alright now, everyone got it?"

"Yup." Romeo said.

"Stupid fuckin rope…"

Shaking his head, Connor looked around the empty bar. "Well, we got some time to kill. Rome, can we talk to ya?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

The twins looked at each other, Murphy nodded once and looked down into the ember liquid in his glass. Connor took a deep breath and swallowed. "Well..this is something very serious. You have to swear to us that you won't lose it."

"I swear."

"Murph and I…well..we're kinda together now." Connor whispered slowly.

For a moment, the place was as silent as a grave. A few times, Romeo tried to say something, but only managed to just open and shut his mouth like a fish out of its pool. Swallowing hard and taking a drink from his glass, he finally spoke. "Guess this means that my chances with Murphy are shot." He mumbled. The twins let out breaths that they had been holding with laughter.

"I guess they are Rome." Murphy teased. "But you don't care?" He asked.

"Nah. But if he breaks your heart, I'm gonna break his neck…and then try again." Romeo replied with a grin.

"I'd like to see you try that Rome." Connor snickered as Murphy started laughing harder. The rest of the day was wasted away with them messing around, memorizing the plan once more and eating. Romeo's uncle wandered over a few times to make sure they were keeping out of trouble, and before they knew it, it was time.

"Everyone ready?" Connor asked, leading the way out of the bar.

"I'm ready my dear bother." Murphy replied.

"Count my ass in!"

"Then here we go."

*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* The Mission*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had taken out the room with no problem, along with the guards, but they had ran into a slight snag. Sorino had been getting ready to show off some new drug that he had found when they had burst in. His test subject had been a tiny, young girl. Now, instead of him begging for his life on his knees, they had him backed into a corner, the girl in front of him. Her bright, clear, grass green eyes were filled with terror, but not a single tear.

"Drop your weapons you fucking Irish fucks! Do it! I swear this girl won't live past tonight if you don't!" Sorino barked at them.

"Just let the damn kid go!" Murphy snapped, moving to set his gun down. Locking eyes with her, he bit his lip. What the hell were they going to do? As he stared at her, something in her eyes flickered. Before either of the twins set their guns down, Sorino was howling in pain. The girl had sank her teeth into his fleshy hand. Using the distraction to his advantage, Connor darted across the room and tackled the man. The little girl ran from the struggling men to the other side of the room, her reddish-brown hair fanning out behind her. Punching Sorino a few times, Connor managed to drag the stunned man to the middle of the room where Murphy was waiting. Shoving the man to his knees, the twins placed their guns to the back of his head. Connor looked up at the girl.

"Best look away Lass." He whispered. She met his gaze and shook her head.

"Let's just get this over with." Murphy said. As they said their prayer and removed Sorino from the world, the girl never looked away once. When it was all over, they walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you ready to go home Lass?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

"I don't have one. Da stole me last night and killed my Ma. Then he sold me to that man for horrible things." She said, her voice soft and sweet.

It felt like a bucket of ice was poured over them as she spoke.

"Where's your Da now?" Connor asked. She pointed across the room to a body not far from where Romeo stood. The same reddish-brown hair showed who it was. Murphy swallowed. "What's your name Lass?" Connor said.

"Maeve."

"Are you from Ireland?" Romeo asked.

"My Ma and I moved here last month to escape my Da. We lived on a farm." She told him. "What's going to happen to me?" Maeve asked the twins. They locked eyes and were silent for a bit.

"We know people who can help you." Murphy told her. "Romeo, let's go before someone sees us." He called. Turning back, he offered Maeve his hand. "Come on Lass." She glanced at it, then at Connor.

"Won't he get mad?" She asked. Connor chuckled.

"No Lass, I won't mind." He told her. Nodding, she took Murphy's hand and allowed him to lead her from the room, the other two following. When they made it out of the building, she looked around.

"So who's going to help me?" She asked.

"Just wait a bit. You will like these people." Murphy reassured her. She just nodded. The three men began to walk down the road, Murphy letting go of Maeve's hand.

"So how old are you?" Romeo asked the girl. She studied him for a bit.

"Eight. What about you?" She asked. He laughed.

"Not gonna say."

"Not fair." She replied.

"Old enough." He said laughing. After that, they fell silent on the trip back to the twins apartment. For almost a half an hour, none of them spoke. As they began to pass the store, Maeve finally spoke.

"I'm hungry." She said, slowing down. The group came to a stop as Murphy and Connor looked at each other. Neither one of them could really cook at all. They always just got something to eat somewhere. They both looked at the store.

"She did say anytime." Connor said, walking up to the door that lead to a flight of stairs. "Come on Maeve, let's get you something to eat." He told the girl as he started up the stairs. When they came to the door at the end of it, he knocked. Maeve was leaning against Murphy, tugging on the edge of her black t-shirt. It was a cute shirt, with a plaid kitten on it that had a skull on its face. "Soul Kitten." Was written in white under it. As he went to knock again, the door swung open.

"Who the….oh it's you three." Mae said, spotting the boys. "What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"To use your phone and have some food if you don't mind." Murphy asked.

"You can use my cell phone, but shouldn't you have already eaten by now?" She asked, stepping aside to let them in.

"It's not for us, it's for her." Connor said, pointing to Maeve. Mae almost fainted.

"When the hell did you get a kid?" She yelped.

"Well…we kinda saved her. Look can we just come in? It's a long story." He explained.

"Sure, come on." Walking across her living room she gestured for the group to sit down in the kitchen. Grabbing her cell phone, she walked back over. "So…what's your name sweetie?" She asked, handing the phone to Connor. The man stood and walked into Mae's bedroom.

"Maeve."

"Pretty name! Mine's Mae."

"I like it!" Maeve replied.

"Thanks hun. Now what do you want to eat? I've got turkey and bologna." Mae said, opening her fridge.

"Can I get a beer?" Romeo asked. Grabbing one from the pack she kept just for her friends, she tossed it to him.

"May I please have a turkey sandwich with chips if you have any?" Maeve asked.

"No prob. I've got barbeque chips or sour cream and cheddar."

"Barbeque please. And a soda."

"Mountain Dew or Dr. Pepper?"

"."

Nodding, Mae began to make the sandwich and get everything Maeve had asked for. While she worked, Connor walked back into the room.

"Well, Eunice will meet us in the morning here to get her." He told Murphy, dropping a kiss on the dark head as he walked by to get a drink from the fridge.

"Well that's good." Murphy replied. Both men watched the girl for a moment as she thanked Mae for the food. When she got her sandwich, she pulled the curst off of her bread. "You know, you're really suppose to eat that." Murphy told her.

"It helps you whistle. The woman my Ma worked for told me that every time she made me a one. But I never do." Maeve said with a shrug.

"Who did your Ma work for? We come from Ireland as well." Connor said. "We know a lot of people there."

"I think it was Ms. McManus. But I'm not sure. She always had me call her Grams. But Ma always called her that." Maeve replied, nibbling on her chip. As she said the woman's name, Connor started choking on his beer, and Murphy though his heart had stopped. Romeo began patting Connor's back as Mae went pale. "What's wrong?" Maeve asked, getting worried.

"Lass, did Ms. McManus have any kids?" Murphy asked, finally regaining breath.

"She had pictures everywhere of these two boys. They were really cute twins. She was always showing them off to me and telling me how proud she was of them. I think their names were Connor and Murphy. But she said they moved here when they got older. She misses them, but she knows that they are happy here." Maeve said, taking a swallow of soda. "Why?" She asked.

"Maeve, Lass, we are those twins." Murphy told her. The girl stared at them wide eyed.

"But in the pictures you were so cute!" She bluted out. Mae and Romeo burst out laughing as the twins stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Hey now! We still are cute." Connor said, laughing.

"Well, we think we are." Murphy chimed in. Maeve gave them a sheepish grin.

"Actually, I think you are more than cute!" She giggled. "But if you know Grams, how come I can't just go back there? She's probably worried sick about me. She helped my Ma raise me, and let us live in her home when Ma and I were out of money. Please, Ma normally calls her every day. It's been two days since we called." Maeve told them.

"Sure Lass, we will call her. But not tonight ok? It's late." Connor reassured her.

"Ok." Maeve agreed, finishing her food. Murphy stood and stretched.

"Mae, do you mind if Maeve sleeps here? That way if we over sleep, Eunice will still manage to get her? We don't know how many men Sorino have left, and they all know about her, so she's not safe alone. We have to get her back to Ma and we can't risk fucking up." Murphy asked.

"Sure hun. I don't mind keeping her. She can take my room. However, I work at six tomorrow. When will Eunice be by?" She asked, standing as well.

"Around eleven. We should be here, but who knows. Just in case, ya know?" Connor said, following the two to the door.

"Take care Lass. Keep her safe ok?" Murphy said, hugging Mae.

"I will, now go home and get some sleep." She said, hugging him back.

Romeo walked up. "What about me?" He teased. Mae hugged him.

"You know you go without saying to be careful." She teased. Finally, she hugged Connor. Letting him go, she stepped back and winked at the two. "Have a good night boys, and don't stay up to late!" She giggled before closing the door.

The two just shook their heads and walked down the stairs. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow Rome." Connor said, facing the man.

"Yup. Later!" When he was out of site, Connor was grabbing Murphy in a heated kiss. His younger half moaned slightly against his lisp. Breaking away, Connor smirked.

"Fucking horrible day. How about we go home and fix it?" He asked, shoving Murphy a bit towards their apartment.

"Hey now! It's not my fault. We could have had fun this morning but no, you had to get up." Murphy shot back with a smile, shoving Connor back. Laughing, he dodged Connor's next shove and darted up the street a bit. Reaching the doors to their building first, Murphy waited for his older twin. Connor caught up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the elevator. Once they were inside, he was shoving Murphy against the back of it, his mouth on his. Forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, Connor almost groaned as the tasted of Murphy filled his mouth. Smoke, cinnamon, and something he couldn't name. Just as Murphy started to trail his hands down Connor's back, the doors opened to their floor. Stumbling out, Connor shoved Murphy down the hall.

Shoving his keys into the door, he pushed it open and gave it a quick scan. Empty. Running his hands down Murphy's sides to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Raising his arms, Murphy let the cloth be thrown over his head and across the room. The second it was gone, Connor was latching his mouth on to Murphy's shoulder. Gently, he began to nip and suck at it, marking the man as his a second time. His hands ghosted along muscles and sensitive areas with ease. Abandoning the mark, he licked a hot, fiery trail up to Murphy's ear.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you beg for me." He whispered, nibbling on the lobe.

"Mmmm..Sounds like fun." Murphy replied with a shudder.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I do NOT OWN THE BOONDOCK SAINTS CHARACTERS! They belong to the lucky asshole known as Troy Duffy….*drools* If only I did…However, I DO own Mae, Sorino, and Maeve..so yeah what now.)

**WARNING**: This has TWINCEST IN IT! That means ConnorxMurphy! Don't like don't read! Also, this has SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT! I don't care what you think about it so don't open your trap if you are just going to whine about it.

A phone was ringing somewhere near his head. With a grunt, Connor rolled over away from the warm body he had been wrapped around. "Fuck." He rasped, digging around in the strewn clothes by his bed. Digging the wailing thing out of his jeans pocket, he flipped it open.

"What?" He snapped, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"Your ass is still asleep? Well it's a damn good thing I called then. Eunice is going to be here in less than an hour. She called to tell me you and Murph have to fill out some paperwork or something along those lines." The cheery voice of Mae filled Connor's ear.

"What the hell time is it?" He asked, rolling on to his back to glare at the peeling ceiling.

"It's ten fifteen." Mae said. "Now get your ass out of bed with that twin of yours and get down here!" With that, she hung up.

Snapping the phone shut, he tossed an arm over his eyes. "Shit." As the word left his mouth, the other person in the bed began to stir. Dark, messy hair hid a gaze as clear a blue as his own.

"What the hell is all the noise for?" Murphy asked, his voice rough and thick.

"Mae just called. Come on, we have to get up." Connor said, brushing a stray hair off of the pale face.

"Nnnnn…why? What time is it anyway?" He asked.

"A bit after ten." Connor replied.

"Fuck. That's only four hours of sleep!"

"Well, you weren't complaining last night."

"You never gave me much of a chance."

"Are you now?"

"Fuck no."

"Good. Get up." With that, Connor swung his legs out of bed and stood. "And hurry the hell up." Connor said, grabbing a change of clothes for the day. As he stood and began to dress, Murphy rolled onto his stomach and growled into the pillow.

"Fuck me." He said. It was just a phrase he used, something he had been saying since they were young teens. It was only used in times of annoyance.

"I thought you had had enough of that last night?" Connor teased him. Ducking the pillow that had been tossed at his head, the older twin just laughed slightly. "Hurry up or Mae will have our asses." He said, walking into the kitchen to grab a soda. As he popped the top of it, he heard Murphy shuffling around in the bedroom. Walking out of the only separate room, he stood in the doorway to admire the pale body. Scars, tattoos, bite marks, and a few well placed marks marred that body. Murphy was well aware that Connor was watching him as he pulled his jeans up his hips. Turning around in only his pants, Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm good. Just enjoying what I see." Connor replied with a smirk. Turning back around Murphy grabbed his shirt and pulled the soft fabric over his head. Once he was ready, he walked across the room to where his boots were by the door. Abandoning his post at the doorway Connor joined Murphy by the door to pull his own boots on. Once both were ready, they grabbed their coats and rosaries and were out the door.

It was less than a two minute walk to the store where Mae worked. Opening the door, they were greeted with the sounds of Mae and Maeve laughing. As they neared the counter, the two girls smiled at them and the laughed slowly started fading.

"Hey you two. I thought you were going to be way too late." Mae teased.

"Yeah well we're here after only a few hours of sleep." Murphy said, glaring at her. She started giggling.

"I'm not the one who told you to stay up all night." She replied. Reaching behind the counter, she grabbed their usual items and set them down on the counter. "You know how much." She said, holding out her hand. Connor placed the money in her hand. After everything was settled, the group was silent for a moment.

"What did Grams say?" Maeve asked, breaking the silence. It felt like their lungs forgot how to use air.

"Oh Lass, I'm sorry. We forgot." Connor told her, sighing.

"Well now what is going to happen to me? What if they try to put me somewhere else? What if Grams is worried sick over me?" The young girl shot the questions at them rapid fire.

"Hey slow down. Nothing bad will happen to you. They will not put you anywhere that you don't want to be, and our Ma will be fine." Murphy said, answering her questions. "Now calm down Lass. It's going to be fine." He reassured her. The girl nodded.

The bell attached to the door chimed to life as it was opened. Walking in, Eunice spotted the group.

"Well hello boys. How are you two doing?" She asked walking up. Before they had a chance to reply, she spotted Maeve. "Well hello there Sugar! You must be Maeve." She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Yes M'am." Maeve said, hopping down off of the counter with Murphy's help.

"Call me Eunice. Now I'm here to help you get back to where you belong." She said, walking over and setting down a brief case. "Connor, Murphy, would you mind telling me how you came about finding this little filly in a hog pen?" She asked. The two men just grinned.

"It's sorta a long story." Connor said, scratching the back of his head. Murphy just chewed on his thumb nail like he did when he was nervous.

"They found me at Sorino's." Maeve piped up. The two fought the urge to hang their heads.

"Now then, if you were found there, then you must be the little one that we've been chasing around like a ghost in the darkness. We found you're home in upper Boston. We knew you were missing when we saw all those pretty pictures of you and your Ma up on the walls." Eunice said, looking her up and down. "So Sugar, where do you want to go?"

"To Grams back in Ireland. I don't like it here in America. It's scary." Maeve said simply.

"Then Sugar, we will get you there." The door chimed again and Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly walked in. "Now Sugar, you're gonna head down town with these three. You are safe with them. They are gonna get you all set up to go to your Grams." Eunice reassured her. The little girl looked at the two men who were resting on the counter near her.

Both Connor and Murphy nodded to her when Greenly walked up.

"Hi Maeve! I'm Greenly." Greenly said.

"Or Green Beans." Murphy said with a smirk. The little girl giggled.

"I think I like Green Beans." She said. The man hung his head.

"Or that." He said.

"I'm Dolly and this is Duffy." A second man spoke up. She studied all of them.

"Go with them Lass. You will be safe with them." Connor whispered into her ear.

Nodding once, she reached out and took Greenly's hand. "I'm ready." She said.

"Gentlemen, don't keep a lady waiting." Eunice said, smiling. The four walked out, Maeve casting one last glance over her shoulder. When she was out of sight, Eunice turned to them.

"Don't worry boys, everything's going to be fine. Absolutely no one knows that she was in that house that night." She reassured them. "Now, I am going to just ask you to sign these so she can get on a plane back to her Grams." With that, she clicked the suitcase open and handed each of them a stack of papers. As they were signing them, Eunice winked at Mae. "So…been having a good time?" She asked. Murphy looked up so fast his signature almost was ruined.

"What?" He almost squawked. The two women laughed.

"Oh just pulling your leg." She said, snapping her gum. The bell chimed again.

"Did you boys.." Her sentence died in her mouth. The two men looked at her and Mae before turning around.

"Da…"Connor breathed. The man narrowed his eyes at the name.

"I am that to you no more." Il Duce said. Murphy backed away slightly, ramming into the counter. Connor reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Lass, step out from behind that counter. I know there is an alarm system in this place." He commanded. Mae narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now just hold it stranger.." Eunice was cut off as Connor raised his arm.

"This is our war." He told her, gaze never leaving that of his fathers. The woman swallowed slightly. Mae joined the group in front of the counter.

"Now, the time has come. I am going to give you this last shot. Give up your sins, and each other and I shall let you live." He said.

"I told you before, that is never going to happen. I belong by Murphy's side." Connor said, standing his ground in front of Murphy.

"Then you have condemned the both of you to burn in Hell. And I am the one forced to send you there." Noah said. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out two pistols.

"NO!" Mae screamed, shoving Murphy to the floor. The next minute was a blur. Shots rang out, and Eunice drew her gun, returning fire. Murphy slammed to the floor, Connor beside him.

"MURPH! Are you alright?" Connor shouted, reaching for him.

"CONN!" Murphy's on hand snaked out, locking with his brother's. Finally, a ringing silence fell over them.

"He's gone." Eunice panted, kneeling on the floor putting her gun away. "Is everyone one ok?" She asked, standing.

"I'm fine." Connor said, standing on shaky legs.

"I've been better. Mae?" Murphy asked. Silence. "MAE!" Murphy cried, spotting the girl on the ground where he had stood only moments before. "No Mae!" Tears sprang to his eyes as he darted over to where she lay. Dull green eyes opened.

"Murph…Conn…don't…don't ever let….anyone tell you that you're wrong. Don't…don't ever give in." Mae told him, a weak smile on her face. "I love you both." She whispered.

"No Mae! Come on Lass! Please!" Connor begged, tears falling with his brothers. Slowly, the girl's eyes closed as she let go of her final breath. It seemed to them the world faded out. Nothing would reach them, nothing but their grief. Their fault. This was their fault, just like Rocco had been. They were only mildly aware of Eunice beside them, her own tears falling with theirs. It seemed like years before the three were being dragged away from the body of what had been one of their good friends. Strong hands grasped their shoulders to lead them outside of the building where a dozen police cars were wailing to the sky, lights flashing like crazy.

Memories of the girl flashed like a movie on fast forward through their minds. Her laugh, her smile, everything about her. Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy, letting his younger half spill his tears on his shoulder. As he felt Murphy shake with his own grief, something else was welling up inside of him. Rage. The emotion bit deep into his system, sinking long, deadly fangs into his very being. The poison of the fangs spread in him, flooding him with a hot, searing desire for revenge.

He was going to hunt his own father down, to make the man pay for what he had just put himself and Murphy through. God, Murphy. His dark haired brother, normally so full of jokes and laughter had become silent in shock and pain. The normally bright gaze was dull, a bright lake of water dulled with oil. The only time Connor had seen that gaze, they had lost their very best friend. Seeing it again made the poison in him boil. Never again did he want to see Murphy like that. Noah was going to rue the day he had taken a life from them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*That Afternoon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After what had felt like a life time to them, they were released from being questioned about what had happened. Walking out into the bright sunlight, Connor pulled out his pack of cigarettes and looked at them. Pulling one out, he offered the pack to Murphy. Grabbing one, Murphy lit it, passing his lighter to Connor.

"I feel like I'm walking in a fuckin nightmare. I know it was my fuckin fault." Murphy whispered as they began the trek home.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Connor asked him.

"What happened. She pushed me. I felt her hands on my shoulders and the I was on the ground. Mae fuckin gave her life for mine." Murphy said, taking a deep, shaky drag on the smoke.

"It's not your fuckin fault Murph! The girl did what she thought was right! Don't go letting her die in vain! Pull yourself together! She wouldn't want you to fuckin spend the rest of your life thinking it was because of you she died!" Connor snapped, stopping in the middle of the side walk.

"That's just the fuckin point isn't! She did what she thought was right to save me. Save me from our own fuckin Da! We never should have started this!" Murphy raged.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that maybe we should have never did what we did! Mae is DEAD because of US! Because we went against everything!" Murphy shouted.

"Are you fucking telling me you regret what we have?" Connor asked, his voice going low.

"Maybe I do!"

Connor's blood turned to ice. "What…" The words sank in. Without saying anything, he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of their home.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Piss off."

"Conn! What the fuck!" Murphy raged.

"I said piss off! Go the fuck home! Just get the fuck away from me!" Connor shouted, temper flaring to life for the first time at his other half. Murphy stood on the sidewalk, fist clenched. "Mind your own fucking business and just leave me the fuck alone." Connor spat at him, turning his back to him and walking off. Murphy was rooted to the spot. Swallowing hard, he turned and made his way back to his apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Murphy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kicking open the door in anger, he toed off his boots and hung both his coat and rosary by the door. He stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Beer, whisky, and a few other liquors were in there. Reaching in, he grabbed the whisky and a glass from the cupboard. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the thread bare couch and opened the bottle. Pouring himself a shot, he mulled over what he had said. A sadness began to creep over him. He shouldn't have said those things. Looking around the apartment, he felt a slight emptiness inside. Normally, Connor would have been on the couch with him, curled around him while they watched whatever was on TV. Now, his brother was who knew where doing who knew what. Taking a second shot, Murphy began to drink himself into a stupor. He wanted to forget it all, wanted to forget that Mae had died for him, that he had yelled things at Connor that he hadn't really meant, that their Da really was going to try to kill them. Reaching over, he turned on the radio they kept near the couch. A song he didn't know was on, but he turned it down to where it was just barely able to be heard. Pouring a third shot, he downed it. It was going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Connor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His feet took him where ever they wanted, not caring if it was a safe area or not. His mind had long since stopped caring where he was going, all it could do was just replay what had happened between him and Murphy. Why had he said it? Was it only spoken out of lost emotions? Or had he really meant it? All his mind could do was just keep asking the same questions over and over again as he walked. Slowly, the sky began to grow dim, and dusk began to settle in around him. Finally his mind came back to him. Looking around, he found himself in a park. Heaving a sigh, he began to make his way back to apartment building. What was going to happen between him and Murphy was going to happen, but they had to fix this.

It took him almost an hour to actually make it back to the building. Looking up at the window that marked their apartment, he saw a light on. It was dim, so that meant that Murphy only had the small lamp beside the couch on. Stepping forward, he made his way into the building and to the elevator. Getting on, it felt like his stomach had been filled with live animals. They were twisting and writhing, trying to get out. His heat was slamming against his ribs, knowing what was going to happen. Bracing himself, he opened the door. Walking in, he kicked his shoes off and hung his coat and rosary by Murphy's. Turning around, he saw his brother sitting on the couch back against an arm. The radio was on, and a song was gently filling the empty space. Murphy had his eyes closed, almost asleep. Walking over to the couch, Connor saw the almost full bottle of whisky. Murphy had only had a few more shots after his first three. When he had stood up and almost fell over, he had called it quits. But he had left it nearby just in case he had wanted it. Shaking his head, Connor reached down and picked it up. Taking a shot, he made a face. They didn't really care for the brand they had bought, but it was better than nothing.

Snaking an arm out, he patted Murphy's outstretched legs, a sign for him to move them so Connor could sit down. The long, shapely legs folded up towards their owner, but Murphy just kept his eyes closed. "Murph." Connor whispered. Murphy just curled up closer into himself. "Murph, please. Can we just talk?" Connor asked. The younger of the two just cracked his eyes open.

"About what." He asked, voice soft and low.

"Everything. Today, us, just anything." Connor said. Murphy sat up and propped his elbows up on his knees.

"Look, I just want to forget today just for tonight. To let it go and not let reality hit me like a fucking train. I want it all to be back to the way it was." Murphy said, looking at Connor.

"You know we can't. It's not right."

"Why! Why the fuck does this always happen to us?" Murphy raged.

"If I knew I'd tell you. But I don't. It's just the way it is!" Connor snapped back.

The two glared at each other for a moment. "So…did you really mean what you said earlier?" Connor asked, voice raspy with fright.

Murphy took a deep breath. He had known it would come to this. "At the time. But the more I think about what I said, the more I regret it. I don't mean it now. Fuck Conn! I love you. But I was just so… I don't know. I was fucking lost and hurt." He said, running a hand through his dark, messy hair. The alcohol in him was making his head buzz slightly as he tried to calm his thoughts. Connor watched Murphy for a second.

"We both were, but still…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Murphy muttered. He looked at Connor, his eyes full of pain.

"It's ok. You are lucky that I fucking love you." Connor replied, smirking. Reaching over, he pulled Murphy to him. His brother buried himself into the warmth of his body. Connor could feel Murphy, every part of him. He felt the rise and fall as he breathed, the steady, pounding rhythm of his heart, the heat of his skin. Inhaling, he smiled as he took in Murphy's scent. Smoke, fabric softener, body wash, and the hit of alcohol. Burying his nose into Murphy's hair, he took a deeper breath.

"Say something." Murphy muttered.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. I like feeling the way your chest rumbles when you talk."

"Do you now? Well, I guess I could say that I like how you smell."

Murphy snorted. "I could say the same about you." Looking up, he locked eyes with Connor. Neither knew who moved first, but in the next second, their lips had met in a soft, sweet kiss. Connor's hands trailed up to bury in the soft hair, as Murphy's wrapped around Connor's neck. For a bit, the kiss remained chaste, innocent. Breaking away, Connor smiled and kissed Murphy's nose.

"I love you."

"As I love you.

"Forever."

"And always." Murphy finished. Moving forward, he kissed him once more. Connor's hands began to trail softly along Murphy's lethal body. His tongue flicked out to trace along soft lips, begging to be let in. In a small rush of hot air, he was let in. Invading the other's mouth, he captured the groan that escaped as he did. Running his tongue along the younger male's, he teased it into a battle of dominance. They twined together, like living snakes in a dance. In a blur of bodies, Connor had shoved Murphy onto the couch, plundering his mouth. He tried to ignore the screaming in his lungs for air, but Murphy broke away. Panting, they studied each other for a moment.

Connor dove back in, hands running down sides that were rising and falling rapidly with gasping breaths. Finding the hem of the shirt, he pushed it up the body under him. Murphy lifted his shoulders up and let the fabric be tossed off of him. Leaning down, Connor ran his tongue down Murphy's chest. Finding a nipple, he teased it with his tongue. Nipping it just slightly, he felt Murphy shudder under him. His hand snaked up to toy with the other as his mouth abandoned the one it had. Instead, he continued to lick a burning trail down. Reaching the navel, he flicked his tongue into it, and slowly trialed it around the small hole. Murphy arched his body to the other male's hot mouth. Connor's hands slid down to slide along thighs that were encased in jeans. As they grazed over the bulge in them, the other male let out a moan. Pressing down slightly on it, he messaged it through the material.

Murphy lay on the couch, his body alive with a dark fire. It spread to where ever Connor touched him, eating him alive. The other male seemed to be all over him, hot tongue licking fiery trails along his skin, one hand dancing and teasing his body as the other rubbed him through his pants. Reaching out, he pulled on the shirt that encased the chest he wanted to be pressed against his. Connor broke away from him, letting him pull the shirt off. The other was lightly tanned, with scars and tattoos marking his body. Murphy ran his hands along the soft skin, marveling at it. Leaning up, he slid his tongue down the middle of it, earning him a gasp. Laying back, he smirked.

Connor stood, dragging Murphy to his feet after him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pushed him toward their beds. Murphy's knees hit the edge of one and the two went down together, Connor never breaking the kiss as they did. As their bodies hit, they both moaned as their erections pressed against each other. Situating himself between Murphy's legs, Connor began to rock his hips back and forth. His eyes closed as pleasure raced through him as the friction on his cock increased. Murphy was under him, bucking his hips against the other's. For a moment, they were locked together, bodies sliding against each other as Connor's mouth ravaged Murphy's shoulder. Breaking away, he reached down to unbutton Murphy's jeans. Sliding them down narrow hips, he pushed them onto the floor. Sliding his hands back up on the inside of the younger male's legs, he ghosted them over pale inner thighs, and the tented boxers.

Murphy bucked his hips into the touch. "Cooonnn…" He moaned the name. Shuddering slightly, Connor leaned down. Once more, he teased Murphy's navel with his tongue. Trailing it down, he gave a searing suck to the skin just above the dark colored boxers. A dark spot was building from Murphy's pre-cum as his hands continued their journey. Finding the hem of the boxers, he ripped them off of the body. Standing, he unbuttoned his own jeans and, in one swift motion, removed both them and his boxers. Climbing back on to the bed, he kissed a heated trail up Murphy's inner thigh and across to the tip of Murphy's cock.

Teasingly, he ran his tongue around the head of it, flicking it into the slit. Murphy arched off the bed with a gasp. Taking the length of it into this mouth, Connor ran his tongue down it. Licking at it, he had the other male panting, moaning and gasping with pleasure. Bobbing his head, he began to move along the hard shaft. Murphy buried his hands into the soft hair of his brother as he groaned. "Con..I'm…I'm going to…" With those words, Connor broke away from him.

"Oh no you're not, at least, not right now you aren't." Connor whispered into his ear, nibbling it. One hand trailed down to wrap around Murphy's throbbing cock. Stroking it, he slide his other hand down to tease the tight hole. Murphy's eyes flew open and he gave a soft cry as Connor pressed one finger into him. Abandoning the leaking member, Connor captured Murphy's mouth in a heated kiss, distracting him. Moving his one finger in and out of the male, he slowly added a second finger. Murphy groaned against his mouth. Connor picked up the pace, angling his fingers slightly to find that magic spot. It took a bit, but finally, Murphy was arching off the bed with a deep throated groan.

He began to scissor fingers inside the younger male, prepping him, each time he pushed them in, he made sure to hit that sweet spot. Adding a third one, he picked up the pace until Murphy was writhing under him.

"Connor! Please god, Connor, I want you." Murphy begged, his voice husky and deep. Withdrawing his fingers, Connor placed himself between Murphy's legs. Kissing him one last time, Connor pressed into him. Inhaling, he had to pause for a moment. It was like a fucking volcano. Murphy was hot, tight, and slick. He had to catch his breath and let his pounding heart come down from its high.

"Fuck Murph." He gasped. The other wrapped those shapely legs around his hips, drawing him in deeper with matching groans echoing from them. As his body calmed down, he finally thrust forward. Murphy moaned, the sound causing him to shudder. Thrusting again, he pushed deeper, hunting for that same little spot. Drawing out to almost the tip of his cock, he slammed back into the hot body under him. Repeating this a few times, he finally hit it. Murphy was arching off the bed, crying his name to the ceiling. With a wicked grin, Connor pressed against it just a tiny bit more, causing the other male to almost scream his name. Pulling out, he began to pound into the younger male, each time hitting the same spot. He could feel the dark flames building up inside of him, swirling around near his navel, becoming darker and hotter as his brother made the most delicious noises he could.

Soon, Connor was losing himself to the pace, the fire eating him. His motions became reckless, slamming into the other male only to draw out just as fast. Reaching down in between their two bodies, he took hold of Murphy's weeping cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrust. The other male cried out in pleasure. Stroking faster, he slammed into Murphy one last time. Murphy cried his name to the empty apartment as he came, hot seed spilling across both of their abdomens. The second Murphy's muscles clamped down on him, he came. Crying out, his vision became stars as his body was flooded with pleasure. For a moment, he didn't move, heart slamming against his ribs. He couldn't catch his breath as the stars danced in front of his eyes. Slowly, he began to come down from his high. Opening his eyes, he watched his brother pant. Leaning down, he kissed him softly, quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Taking one last deep breath, he withdrew from Murphy with a shudder. Stretching out against him, he pulled the hot body closer to his. "We need to clean this up before one of us passes out." Connor said, motioning towards the mess they had made. Murphy let out a small snort of laughter.

"I will get up when you do." He said, nuzzling the soft skin of Connor's throat.

"Well then, here we go. On three..one..two..three." He said. Neither of them moved, but they both burst out laughing.

"Well that didn't go so well." Murphy snorted.

"Fuck it, we'll clean it up in the morning."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The water was warm as it ran down his bare skin. Lifting his face to it, Murphy closed his eyes and relaxed. He could feel the soap slide down his body as he enjoyed the warm water. He was unaware of the eyes that watched him. Connor leaned in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. His eyes trailed along the well toned body before him that was relaxing under a spray of water. Connor had to take a deep breath and swallow before he did something stupid. Like walk under the spray to hold that tempting body. But instead, he spun on his heel and went back into the kitchen.

Murphy smirked to the wall as he sensed Connor leave. Shutting the water off, he grabbed his towel and began to dry off as the smells of microwaved cinnamon rolls wafted throughout the apartment. He smiled. Connor knew that since they had left home, he had missed their Ma's cinnamon rolls. Following his nose, he leaned against the doorframe to watch his brother lay them out on a plate. Pouring a cup of coffee, Connor spun to take them into the living room.

"Next time you try to scare me, use someone else. I know when you're near me. It's like my body is connected to yours." Connor said, walking over and handing Murphy his plate and the cup of coffee.

"Maybe you should keep that in mind when you think I don't know you're watching me wash off." Murphy shot back with a laugh.

"Mmm…Do you know how hard it was to not just walk in with you?"

"Do you know how dirty that just sounded?"

"What are you, five?"

"Hey, don't forget my half."

"So five and a half." Connor said. Murphy was just grinning as he made his way to the living room.

"And you love me for it."

"That I do."

The two sat down on the couch and flipped on their radio. Turing it down to a low whisper, they ate in peace. But in Connor's head, his mind was at war with his heart. He was worried about what was going to happen when they walked out the door. Their Da had already proven he was really going to try and kill them, but should they get to him before he got to them? Or should they just pack up and move? He knew Murphy was happy where they were, granted the apartment was horrible, it was still better than nothing. And all of their friends and "family" that had taken them in were here. If they moved, they were going to have to give that all up.

"Murph…What are we going to do?" He spoke out loud.

Murphy sat in silence for a bit, just chewing on his cinnamon roll. "Well…what can we do? Constantly watch over our shoulders? Hunt him down?" Murphy spoke out loud.

"That's what I mean. I have an idea, but you have to stay out of it."

Murphy glared at him. "I have never been out of the loop."

"I've never had the threat of losing you hanging over my head!"

"Deal with it!"

"I am, with you here!"

The two just glared at each other. Finally, Connor sighed.

"Please Murph. Just let me go on my own."

"Alright, but I swear, you better come home to me."

"I will, I swear." About that time, the phone rang.

Connor leaned over and snagged it off the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Connor? Is that you?"

"Ma? What do ya need?"

"I got a surprise for you! But she says that you already know." Their Ma said.

"Oh, Maeve? How is she?"

"Oh she's fine, but boys, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Ma, anything."

"Is it true what she told me? That my boys are…well…ya know." She trailed off.

Connor looked at Murphy. "What?" His younger half mouthed.

"She wants to know about us." Connor mouthed back.

"You still there?"

"Yeah Ma…why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well what would you think?"

"I had a feeling a long time ago when you were both about ten and still wouldn't even look at any of the girls who fell over themselves to talk to you. Or how you both stick together like you're super glued together no matter what." She said, heaving a sigh. "But why? You know it's against God."

Murphy snagged the phone. "If it's against him, then why did he make us like this?"

She went quite for a bit. "Guess you have a point there." She finally said with a snort. "Well boys, just be careful. I love you and Maeve says hello."

"Tell her hello for us. And we love you to Ma." They both said.

She laughed and hung up. "Well, at least we have her." Murphy said with a shrug.

"True. But we still have to tell the others. When though? And I need a smoke." The two froze. Where were they going to get them now? It felt like a stone had been dropped into their stomachs. "Sorry." Connor said.

"It's ok…I guess we can just go down to the other store."

They both sat there in silence for a moment before Murphy stood. "I'll go." He whispered.

"I'll come. You shouldn't face it alone." Connor said. Murphy nodded and hugged him quickly before grabbing his coat.

"They better be cheap." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Connor just snorted and lead the way out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that afternoon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The twins sat in their favorite pub with Romeo, Dolly, Duffy, Greenly, Eunice, and Smecker. They had all gathered to have a shot in Mae's name. Doc's eyes were slightly red as they raised their glasses in a toast.

"To Mae, may her spirit live on in us." They all said as one before downing the drinks. When the shots were gone, they bowed their heads in a moment of silence. Eunice was the first to break the silence.

"Ya'll know, she would have been griping at us for being all mopey?"

"She would have been like: "Oh come on! It's just one small person, grow a spine!" And just shook her head." Murphy snorted into his drink.

"Or she would have been like, they are in a better place, so let's just let them be and stop acting like it's the end of the world and move on like they want us too." Connor chimed in.

The group laughed.

"It's so odd. I mean, we watched her grow up into the beautiful woman she was. Granted, she was a fireball." Smecker said, shaking his head.

"I…I'm…g-g-onna miss how s-s-she always…FUCK ASS…w-w-would correct me." Doc said, sighing.

"We need to buck up. I should be the only girl in the room." Eunice said, smiling.

"How about a change in subject?" Romeo asked, shrugging a shoulder.

"I agree. Boys, why don't you start? Got anything anyone needs to know?" Eunice asked them, raising an eyebrow and waggling it. Murphy began to choke on his beer as Connor almost fell off of his bar stool.

"A-a-are you b-b-boys alright?" Doc asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I think I just inhaled a bit of beer is all." Murphy choked, Connor patting him on the back.

"So…spill. What's Eunice talking about?" Greenly asked.

"I think I know." Smecker said with a wicked grin.

"What?" Greenly pleaded.

"Oh alright already! We'll tell you." Connor said, looking at Murphy.

"Well…Connor and I…"

"Yeah?"

"We're together."

The bar was silent.

"And your point is?" Dolly said from where he sat. Greenly just sat there.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Greenly asked, honestly confused. Everyone started laughing. "Tell me!"

"It's like this Green Beans, you are dating Eunice right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So…instead of you have me, and instead of Eunice have Murph." Connor explained slowly.

"You mean…as in…like…together?"

Connor fought the urge to slap a hand to his head as the others laughed.

"Actually Green Beans it's like this." Murphy said. Reaching over, he pulled Connor to him and gently pressed his mouth to Connor's. It only lasted a second before he was looking over at Greenly. It looked like the man had swallowed to much air.

"Oh…well…um…uh..as…so who's on top?" He blurted. The bar erupted into laughter as the twins turned red. "What? I'm serious! I don't know who's older!" He protested. Connor was almost crying with laughter.

"Does that really matter?" Connor laughed out. Murphy was almost the shade of a fire engine as he laughed.

"Just wondering."

"I can't believe you just asked that!" Romeo said, trying to breath.

As the laughter died down, Dolly watched them.

"So…did you tell Eunice first?" He asked.

"Actually I figured it out on my own." She said, smirking.

"So you did tell her first?"

"Actually, she guessed, I just didn't disagree…" Connor paused and looked into his glass. "Mae was the first person we actually told." He whispered. Murphy looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It's ok Dolly." Murphy reassured the man.

"More drinks?" Romeo asked, trying to change the subject. But Connor wasn't going to give up.

"I want to ask all of you something. There is a man I'm hunting now…someone who is deadly. But I can't do it alone." He said. Everyone straightened up and watched him.

"Who?" Duffy asked.

"The one who killed Mae." Connor replied. The whole bar seemed to freeze in time.

"But hun, wasn't that…your Da?" Eunice asked.

"It was. But now, it's us or him. We all already lost Mae and I won't live if I lose Murphy." Connor said.

"I'm in."

"Count us all in." Smecker said.

"Thank you…all of you really." Murphy said, smiling at them.

"Any time."

"So…where do we start?" Eunice asked.

"I need to know where he is."

"Leave that up to us." Eunice and Smecker said.

"Next, I need to have him cornered for something."

"We can handle that." Duffy, Dolly and Greenly spoke up.

"That leaves me. I can think of a few things to help. Like how to lure him out." Romeo said.

"I-I-I will just pour drinks." Doc said. It broke the tension and everyone was laughing again.

"Thanks Doc." Murphy said, smiling at him.

"A-a-FUCK…ASS!"

"I will take that as you're welcome." Murphy had to duck a towel as he laughed.

The group set about planning long into the night. It was almost two before they finally split up and began to head home. Each one hugged Connor and Murphy as they left. Soon, it was just them and Doc. "Take care ok?" Connor told him, patting his arm.

"I will. You should too."

"Don't worry, we will." Murphy reassured him. The two stood and walked out the door, heading home.

"So..that went better than I had expected." Connor said, taking Murphy's hand in the late night.

"They know us. They understand. It's not like much gets to them. Although, Green Beans was the best reaction." Murphy said, snorting.

"I agree there." Connor slowed their pace and pulled Murphy to a stop. Placing a hand under his chin, he leaned in and gave him a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you. Very much. If I ever lost you, then my world would end." He whispered.

"I love you too, more than you know." Murphy replied, nuzzling him.

"Let's get home and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Connor said, turning to walk once more.

"Aye."

Neither of them knew what was going to happen to them, nor did they know where it was going to lead them. All they knew was, their world had changed and it might not ever change back to the way it was. They didn't want to think about it at that time, they were just going to let it flow as it wanted to, like a river that they couldn't control. Hopefully, their future was going to start getting brighter. Laying down in each other's arms, they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
